For the Love of P'Chan
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: Ranma has a SISTER! And what's this? Akane has to go away for a trip somewhere with her friends! Then Akane asks Ranma's sister to take care of P'Chan! Will this change how Ryoga feels about Akane?
1. Brother

**Chapter 1:**

It was a nice day at the Tendo Martial Arts Hall. Akane Tendo was just waking up and going downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she found Kasumi serving Ranma, but Ranma was female again.

"Oh! Good morning Akane." Kasumi said. "Would you do me a favor and wake up Ranma?"

"Isn't that Ranma right there?" Akane asked as she stared at the girl that sat between Nabiki and Kasumi, Akane's two elder sisters. The girl looked exactly like Ranma while he was a girl.

"Sorry. I really shouldn't be here." The girl said as she stood up.

"None sense. Sit down." Kasumi told the girl.

"And just who are you?" Akane asked.

"Akane! Ranma has a twin!" Nabiki exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm Ranma's twin sister. I umm... have never met him though. I lived in the States all these years, and this is my first time in Japan. I was lucky to have been able to find this place." The girl saidbefore she walked over to Akane. "Name's Lula." The girl said before sticking her hand out to shake Akane's.

Akane took the girl;s hand. "I'm Akane." She said.

"Akane's Ranma's fiance." Nabiki commented.

"I am not his fian-"

"Oh my God! You're his fiance? I'm so happy for you!" Lula exclaimed.

"No no! You have it all wrong! Our parents decided the whole thing for us! We really don't wantto marry each other." Akane said, but the subject was soon changed by Kasumi.

"Akane, would you please go wake up Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Why should I wake him up? Why doesn't his sister? I'm sure he'd love that." Akane suggested.

"Well, that might not be a bad idea. Why don't you Lula? I'll show you to his room." Kasumi said.

"Just don't friek him out." Nabiki commented.

Kasumi stood up as Akane sat down and started to eat, and Kasumi took Lula to where Ranma and Genma's room was, where Ranma was supposedly sleeping. Then walked down a hall before they finally stopped in front of a dor. "This is it." Kasumi said as she slid the door open, but the room was empty. "Hm? Well, they must be training. Why don't we try the training hall?" Kasumi asked before leading Lula over to the training hall.

Once they got there, Lula heard screaming, not screaming from pain, but screaming from fighting. She looked in and saw two men in the room, both young. She wondered which one was Ranma. "Which one is Ranma?" She asked Kasumi.

"That one winning the fight." Kasumi replied as she looked at the two. "The other one is just Ryoga. He comes by here sometimes. I'll leave you be now so you can go see your brother."

"Thank you very much." Lula replied before going into the training hall. Both Ranma and Ryoga looked at the girl before them. She looked just like Ranma as a female, and wore jeans with sneakers and a white t-shirt with a denim jacket over it. "Hi?" She said, really not feeling comfortable with a silence. "Umm... Which of you is Ranma Saotome?" She asked, not really understanding who was winning the fight when Kasumi had told her.

"That me. Who are you?" Ranma asked. "Have you come to fight me because I-"

But before Ranma could finish his sentence, Lula had her amrs around Ranma's neck and was hugging him. "Brother!" She exclaimed.

"Brother?" Both Ryoga and Ranma asked as they stared at the girl who was hugging Ranma.

"Umm... Are you sure you have the right person? I don't have a sister." Ranma said as he gently pushed the girl away from him.

"Yes you do! It's me! Lula! You don't remember me! Hell, you don't even know I exist, but I'm your twin sister!" Lula yelled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Umm..." Was all Ranma could say. What was he supposed to tell this girl? But all he could do was wait for his father to return home to explain this.

AN- OK. Sucky first chapter, I know. You don't have to tell me. And sry if I leave out any newer characters. I only have the Ranma 1/2 Manga up to Vol. 5 and have only seen a few episodes on TV. OK? So I'm sry if I leave out anyone. But this is only going to have the few characters that are in the first 5 volumes of the manga. I just decided that I wanted to do a Ranma 1/2 fic after reading the mangas like 50 times each. Heh. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. An Explianation

**Chapter 2:**

Ranma sat in his room on the futon. Wouldn't his father have told him if he had a sister? But the girl did look just like him. Come to think of it, Ranma didn't even remember his mother. Maybe that girl really was his sister. Then the door to his room slid open and Ranma jumped up to see Lula and his father, Genma stading in front of him.

"Ranma, I think it's time we had a talk." Genma said before sitting down in front of his son. Lula sat next to him with one leg strecthed out and the other leg bent with her arm resting on her knee. She really didn't know how things worked in Japan.

Ranma paid cloe attention while Genma started the tail of the childhood of the two teenagers before him. "Ranma, Lula, you both are twin brother and sister. Your mother left us about a month after the two of you were born and went to the united States, taking Lula with her. Ranma stayed with me because your mother wanted to take one of you, and we thought it would be fair if the Lula went with mother and I kept Ranma." Genma started. "So then your mother went to the United States, and I never heard from her again, except one letter." Genma said as he pulled an envelppe from in his shirt. "Here Ranma, you should read this."

Ranma took the envelope and opened it to find nothing but picture of Lula and his mother, a beautiful woman who looked American as she held Lula, a toddler girl with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Is this a picture of my Mother?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. She was born in America and wanted to go back. She sent me that picture, but after that, I never heard from her again." Genma replied.

"Mother died a few years ago." Lula stated. "That is why I can here." Lula said. She had a southern accent when she spoke. "I knew you were here. Mother told me about all the letters you sent her."

"So she recived them." Genma said.

"Yeah. I always asked her why she never wrote back to you, but she never gave me an answer." Lula replied.

"And why didn't you tell me about this?" Ranma growled at his father.

"Because! I didn't think you were ready to know." Genma replied.

"Know WHAT? That I had a mother somewhere out there that I never met?" Ranma yelled.

"Look! There's nother I can do about that now." Genma replied. "I should have told you, I know. But after I got the letter that she had died, I couldn't tell you. I didn't know what to say."

"But you still could have at least told me that i still had a mother!" Ranma yelled.

"Both of you! Shut-UP!" Lula yelled. "There's nothing that can be done about it! It's stupid to fight over!" Lula yelled at them before she stood up. "Now. I have something else to tell you. I didn't just come to visit. I came here to live with you because there is no where else for me to go. I have opened a shop that is down the street and I figured liiving here would help me get closer to you."

"What kind of shop?" Genma asked.

"Just a small shop. It's next to the doctor's place." Lula replied.

"Well that's good." Genma said.

"But shouldn't you be in school?" Ranma asked. "I mean, you're the same age as me."

"School? Ha! I should be in college by now?" Lula replied. "I skipped a few grades. I have above average intelligence. I have skipped three years of highschool." Lula said as she held up her highschool deploma. "See?"

Ranma took it and looked it over. "But how... HOW COME SHE'S THAT SMART AND I'M NOT?" Ranmayelled athis father.

"Just because we're twins, doesn't mean we're exactly the same." Lula said as she took her diploma back and put it in her bag. "So we're do I sleep?"

"Umm... You'll have to ask Kasumi." Genma said as he stood. "There should be room here though. Have you met Ranma's fiancee?"

"She is NOT my fiance." Ranma yelled.

"That's not what I heard." Lula said with a smirk.

Ranma growled at her. "She is not my fiancee!" Ranma yelled even louder as he got in Lula's face.

"Then why is everyone saying that you are?" Lula asked, the smirk still on her face.

Ranma only growled before he stomped out of the room, leaving Lula with a smirk on her face and she watched him walk away. This was really going to be interesting.

AN- Well, there's the next chapter. Sry if it was a bit crappy. The next one should be my bestchapter ever. I have it all planned out, you see, Ranma runs into his... wait. I can't telly you. That would just ruin the whole thing. plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	3. Pet Shop

**Chapter 3:**

"You can sleep in this room." Kasumi said as she opened a door to an empty room.

"Thank you very much." Lula said with a nod and a sweet smile.

"Not a problem. You're family." Kasumi said.

Lula smiled. She hadn't felt so warm inside since her mother died. "Thank you."

"Yes, well I'll leave you to get everything set up. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Kasumi said before heading back to the kitchen.

Lula walked into the room. She looked down at the futon. "Guess I better get used to the floor." She said quietly. "Shoot! All my junk is back at the store. I better go get it." She said as she ran out. She passed by Genma on her way.

"Where are you going Lula?" Genma asked.

"I have to get my things from the store. I'll be back." Lula replied.

"Take Ranma with you. He can help you carry everything back." Genma told her. "Besides, it's not safe for you to walk around the streets now. It's getting late."

"Ummm... I grew up in Chicago. I think anywhere is safe for me after living there." Lula replied, believing that her father really didn't understand, but whatever. She went to get Ranma anyway. "Ranma!" She called when she popped her head into his room.

"What?" He asked. He was holding what looked like a letter and reading it.

Lula walked in and looked over Ranma's shoulder. "What's that?" She asked.

Ranma jumped. he hadn't even heard her come into the room. He thought she was still at the door. Did she know martial arts? The he noticed that she was reading the letter. "It's nothing!" He exclaimed as he quickly folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He stood. "What did you want?"

"Pop says that you need to come to my store with me so I can get my junk." Lula replied.

"Now?" Ranma asked.

"I need my stuff." She said. "And Pop told me to tell you to come with me. Not my fault he thinks I can defend myself."

"He's probably right." Ranma said, and ignored the evillook he was getting from his sister. "Alright, let's go."

"OK." She said as she walked out the door and waited for him to come.

"So what kind of shop do you own..." Ranma drifted off as he heard paper crinkling behind him. he turned around and saw Lula reading his letter. He snatched it from her. "How did you do that?" He yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Take the letter from me without me noticing." Ranma told her, not sounding happy about it.

"Oh! Well it's quite easy. I learned to pick-pocket from Mother's boyfriend. I would only take things out of people's pockets that I wanted to be nozy about though. I never stole anything. That's just wrong." Lula replied. "Who Mira?"

"Umm..." Ranma froze. She had really read it. he folded up and put it back in his pocket. "She's just a friend."

"Uh-huh. And do 'just friends' call the boy Ranmy?" Lula asked as she caught up to Ranma, walking next to him.

"Yeah. All the time." Ranma replied, sounding nervous. Then Lula got in his face.

"Do you have a secret girlfriend?" She asked.

"No!" Ranma yelled. _I have no girlfriends and too many fiancees. _He thought.

"OK. Then who is she?" Lula asked.

"She's a friend from New York. Imet herback when I was little when Pop took me there for some training in Americaand we've been writing to each other ever since." Ranma started. "And now she wants to come visit."

"Wow. Don't you have enough girls in your life already? I mean, Kasumi and Nabuki are going to be your sisters-in-law, and then there's me, and then Akane's your wife, and then I heard about Shampoo-"

"Shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed, not sounding happy. "Who told you about Shampoo?"

"Nabuki." Lula replied. "But she sounds tuff- Oh! Here we are." Lula said as she pulled out a key and let Ranma in first.

"This is your shop?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Like it?" She asked before she turned he lights on and it revealed Ranma's worst fear.

"Y-y-you h-have c-ca-cats?" he asked as he looked at her, trying not act scared.

"Yeah. It's a pet shop." Lula replied with a cute smile. Then a kitten jumped on her head. "Oh! They must be hungry." She said as she took it off her head and smied at it.

Saying that the kittens were hungry only made Ranma even more uncomfortable. Lula noticed and looked at him with worry on her face. "Are you alright?" She asked, putting the kitten down and and walking over to Ranma, the kitten following her. It purred as it rubbed against him leg. Ranma jumped. "Are you afraid of cats?" Lula asked as she picked up the kitten.

"Umm... No! Why would I be afraid of kittens?" Ranma asked before a black kitten jumped on his shoulder. "Uhh..." He couldn't speak. His eyes were wide as he stared at the kitten that was rubbing against his head. Then he let out a yowl, siddenly, and got on all fours.

"Ranma?" Lula asked. He was acting like a cat. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, then he meowed, and she immediately recognize what was going on. She heard Genma talking about it. Ranma was doing Cat-Fu, he had turned into a cat. Lula knelt down. "Here kitty kitty." She said gently.

But Ranma was already running around the store, scratching the scratching posts and and rubbing against everything. Then he came to the dg section. "Ranma!" Lula yelled. But it was to late. She heard hissing and whimpering. "Ranma! Bad boy!" She yelled firmly, getting Ranma's attention. "Come here!" She yelled at him, and he came, calmly to Lula surprise. Genma had said that only Akane could help him, but he seemed to listen to Lula. I guess he knew his sister when he saw her. She sat down and Ranma got comfortable on her lap, letting out a meow. "Good kitty." She said as she ruslted his hair. She wondered how he could get comfortable like that. But then Ranma opened his eyes and saw the fish in the store swimming around. he watched them before jumping off of Lula's lap and running at full force to the tanks before he felt his collar tighten around his neck. "I don't think so. You leave those fish alone. Got it?" Lula had grabbed his shirt collar and wasn't letting go, not until he changed back.

Then she saw his letter and grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Ranmy,_

_Hey! What's up? You haven't been written to me in a while. I was hoping that we could see each other again soon. So guess what! I'm moving to Japan with my Grandma. My mom says I don't see her enough. I think leaving theBig Applewill be hard though. Well, I hope I can get to see you while I'm living there. I should be there by the time you get this letter actually. Heh. Well, hope to see you soon!_

_Love,  
Mira_

"Love?" Lula asked. "Don't you have enough girlfriends?" She asked Ranma.

"What?" He asked, then he noticed the position he was in a jumped. "Wha-what happened?" He asked.

"You turned into a cat." Lula replied. "Good thing Pop told me about it, or I'd have been in big trouble."

Ranma stetched, then he felt his letter wasn't in his pocket anymore and looked back at Lula. "Where's my letter?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Here." Lula said. "I need to feed the cats. Could you at least feed the dogs for me since you won't go near the cats?" Lula asked, thinking of calling Ranma a scaredy cat, but thought better of it. Lots of people had phobias, and Ranma was just another one. It wasn't his fault. Maybe she could help him. She had helped one of her friends with his fear of spiders, and another with her fear of heights. Maybe she could help Ranma get over his fear.

Ranma snatched the letter from Lula. "Where's the food for them?" He asked.

"Over there." Lula said pointing to a large bag of dog food. "Just take the bowl out of the cage and fill it with dry food before putting it back in the cage. And don't carry the bag around with you. Last person who did that spilled dog food all over the place and it tookme a long time to clean up."

"Whatever." Ranma said as he took a bowl away from a bark dog.

Lula went to where the kittens were and took them out one at a time and held a small bottle filled with wet food and held it to their mouths as she squirted wet food in their mouths. Ranma watched her as she held them so delicately, like babies. "How long will it take you?" Ranma asked.

"Not long. But these little ones need to be fed like this. I'll need to take them back with us so I can keep an eye on them." Lula replied, seeing Ranma slowly but surely coming closer. She smiled. _Her brave twin brother._ She thought sarcastically. "So who's this Mira girl?"

"Just a friend, like I said before." Ranma replied, looking around the store, seeing that fish were there too. He watching the salt water fish. They were so colorful. he wondered if he had attacked them while he was a cat.

"O...K...? That really doesn't help. Did you guys train together? Did you used to date? What?" lula asked before putting all the kittens, which was only about six, into a carrier and closed the door.

"We trained together. She's realy good." Ranma said. "Probably better than Akane by now. I stayed in New York City for a little while with Pop, where he had a friend he gave lessons. The training in America is nowhere near as good as the training here in Japan. But anyway, we met, we trained together, and we kept in touch. That's all. No ramance,just friends."

"Uh-huh. OK." Lula said, not believing him.

Ranma only let out a sigh. Shampoo would have a fit if she saw Mira. But what did he thinkabout what Shampoo said. He wondered what Akane would say more than anything. He knew she would be bugged by it. or maybe she wouldn't. Ryoga wouldn't leave her alone. One minute he would be trying to kill Ranma as a man, the next minute he would be sleeping with Akane as P'Chan. It really annoyed Ranma. What was he going to do?

AN- OK. I more than fair with this chapter. So deal with it ending there. OK? I gave you a little bit of Cat-Fu, which I thought would be better than it really turned out, but all well. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	4. Please Take Care Of Him

**Chapter 4:**

Lula and Ranma were heading back to the house, Lula carrying a bag full of cat food and the carrier full of cats while Ranma carried a suitcase filled with clothes. They walked in silence down the street, neither speaking to the other. But the silence was broken when they reached home and Ranma was tackled by none other than Shampoo.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ranma. "Shampoo miss Ranma!" She exclaimed, but soon let go when she dodged a kick from Lula.

"Leave Ranma alone." Lula said, taking a fighting stance.

Shampoo took a fighting stance too. "Who you? And what Ranma mean to you?" She asked.

"Uh.. Lula. I wouldn't be fighting Shampoo isI were you." Ranma said.

"Shut-up Ranma." Lula said. "I'm Ranma's sister, Lula." Lula introduced herself to Shampoo.

"Ranma have sister?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes, I have a sister. Now can you two please not fight?" Ranma asked.

"Sister!" Shampoo exclaimed as she hugged Lula. "I no fight Ranma's sister. Ranma sister, Shampoo's sister."

"I am NOT your sister. Now please get off of ME!" Lula yelled as she struggled to get out of Shampoo's grasp, but was not able. "UGH! Ranma! Get this girl off of ME!"

"You such a pretty girl. You look lots like Ranma when he girl." Shampoo said.

"Huh?" Lula asked, finally able to get away from Shampoo. Then she looked at Ranma. "What is she talking about when you're a girl?"

"Umm... Heh. It's actually a really funny story. But umm...- ACK!" Ranma exclaimed when cold water was splashed on him and he instantly turned into a girl, looking just like Lula. He looked at Lula for a second and watched as her mouth moved, but no words were coming from it. "I can umm... I can explain this. You see umm..."

"You're-You're a GIRL!" Lula exclaimed as she pointed to Ranma. "How did that happen?"

"Well, when cold water splashes on me, I get a girl's body. When warm water splashes on me, I am a boy." Ranma explained. "It happened when we were at the Jusenkyou (AN- Sry if the spelling's wrong)Springs training with Pop whenI fell in and now I have this body." Ranma explained.

"So, whenever you get wet with cold water, you turn into a girl." Lula repeated as she walked around her brother. "And whenever you get wet with warm water, you change back?"

"Yeah." Ranma replied.

"That...is...so...COOL!" Lula shrieked. "Seriously! Going from one gender to another? I mean, it's so... so... I don't know. But it's cool!"

"It's not cool, and I don't like it." Ranma said.

"Shampoo no like it." Shampoo stated. "Shampoo like Ranma as man."

"Well Shampoo can kiss Ranma good-bye, because his fiancee is Akane." Lula mocked Shampoo.

"No. Shampoo marry Ranma. Shampoo love Ranma more than Akane." Shampoo said.

"Whatever. Let's just get this stuff home." Lula said as she picked up the carrier with the cats in it and then the cat food while Ranma followed her, hoping that Shampoo would be leaving soon in case his friend showed up.

Later on...

"Wow! A nice hot bath and your back to normal!" Lula exclaimed when Ranma joined everyone for dinner. "I still think it's cool."

I have an announcement." Akane said as she stood at the table.

"What is it Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"I need to go on a trip with some friends for a week. And I need someone to take care of P'Chan." Akane said.

Just then, Ryoga walked in. "You don't have to worry about your little piggy Akane. I'll take care of him." Ryoga said as he took Akane's hands in his own.

"Uhh... Thanks Ryoga, but I was hoping Lula would watch him for me." Akane replied. Then she turned to Lula. "You own a pet shop and all, so I figured you would be great with watching P'Chan for me."

"No problem. So where is the little piggy?" Lula asked right after she swallowed a mouth-full of Kasumi's cooking.

"After dinner girls." Akane's father said as he continued eating his dinner. And no one noticed as Ryoga snuck off to turn back into himself.

"I'm not feeling hungry tonight." Ranma said. "I think I'll take a walk and see how I feel after that." Ranma said before he went to the door.

"Are you feeling okay Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "You usually have such a healthy appitite."

"I'm fine. I just need to take a walk." Ranma said before he closed the door behind him. Then he walked out to the small spring that the Tendo's had right outside. Ryoga was getting ready to jump in when Ranma saw him. "You're not getting into bed with my sister like you do with Akane. Got-it? She's my sister, and just because she's aking cre of you, you get to be a dirty pig about it."

"Well, we'll have to see, not that I'm thrilled that Akane is leaving." Ryoga replied with a heavy sigh before he jumped in and soon came out looking like a little black piglet.

"You PIG!" Ranma yelled as he chased Ryoga back into the house. "Come back here you pervert!" He yelled, but Ryoga, or P'Chan, was already in the safety of Akane's arms.

"Ranma! Why are you chasing P'Chan! He could have a heart attack from all the running you make him do!" Akane yelled. "Now leave him alone!"

"You don't underst- Fine! Be that way! Sleep with a pig! See if I care!" Ranma yelled before he stomped back to his room.

"Is he jealous of a pig?" Lula asked.

"Yeah. I really don't understand him sometimes." Akane said before she stood up. "I'm finished."

"Me too." Lula said. "Thank you for the delicious meal Kasumi." Lula thanked Kasumi.

"It was my pleasure. You have just as much of at appitite as Ranma." Kasumi said with a cheerful smile.

"Lula? Do you want me to show you how I take care of P'Chan?" Akane asked.

"Sure." Lula replied.

"OK, well, he sleeps in bed with me, so if you could do that, then that would be great. And umm... sometimes I take himoutwith me, and don't leave him with Ranma, he chases poor P'Chan everwhere. And umm..." Akane tried to think of what else she could tell Lula, but Lula soon spoke up.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of the little guy. You just get a good night's sleep and prepare for your trip. I'll take him with me to school tomorrow. I plan on redoing it while I take care of the shop, for Ranma sake. Heh." Lula replied. "I think Pop wants me to keep an eye on him."

"True, he can get pretty cocky. And without out me to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself, what would happen?" Aken laughed.

"I can hear both of you." Ranma mumbled from his room.

"We know. And be glad we're willing to take care of you." Lula called back teasingly. Then Ranma popped his head out of the door. Then Lula grabbed his cheek and pinched it. "Besides, you're the younger of the two of us."

"Stop that!" Ranma exclaimed as he pulled his head away from Lula's hand.

"Aww... Is my widdle brother mad that I'm the older one?" Lula teased before she took P'Chan in her arms. "I'll take good care of him for you Akane. Don't worry. Ranma WON'T lay a finger on him while you're gone." She assure Akane.

"OK. Hey! Do you want to stay in my room? We could do like a sleep-over thing." Akane suggested.

"Sure! Just let me change and I'll be right back." Lula replied happily. She was so happy that this family was taking her in with no trouble at all. And Akane seemed to like her. She hoped that she was the one to marry Ranma. She seemed so much nicer than Shampoo. "Be right back."

"OK." Akane said as she took P'Chan back into her arms, Ranma glaring at the pig before he went back into his own room.

"This cannot be good." Ranma sighed as he leaned against his door. Maybe he should listen in, not that it would help him, he wouldn't be able to stop Akane from saying anything, but it would help him brace himself for any teasing Lula would plan with anything Akane said. He would. All he had to do was get on the roof above Akane's room. He would be able ot hear them from there.

Then he heard Lula returning from her room and knock on Akane's door. He could hear Akane open her door, and then it shut. Ranma took this as his chance to get out of his room and go to the roof.

In Akane's room...

"So, this is your room. It looks nice." Lula complimented.

"Thanks." Akane replied. Then she pulled out a trundle set she had under her bed and set it up for Lula. "You can sleep on this. I don't think it's ever been used."

"Cool." Lula commented. "So, what's it been like with Ranma living with you?"

"It's OK. He can really get annoying though." Akane replied as she sat on her bed, P'Chan in her arms.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Lula asked, sounding anxious to get anything from Akane.

"Ew no! Well, yes, first we almost kissed once, and then later, he became a cat andkissed me." Akane confessed. "But Ranma had already had his first kiss before that."

"Was it from Shampoo?" Lula asked.

"No. Actually, it was from a umm..." Akane was seriously trying not to laugh. "It was from a guy!"

"Are you SERIOUS?" Lula exclaimed. "His first kiss was from a guy?"

"Yes. This stupid pervert that we ad to ice skate against, and Ranma was a girl when I was trying to tach him to skate. It was actually shocking and funny at the same time." Akane said.

"I bet! I would have loved to witness that! I mean, think of how much teasing I can do with Ranma just with that!" Lula exclaimed. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "Not to mention..." She leaned closer to Akane. "He's right above us listening right now." She whispered into Akane's ear. "Here. Follow me." Lula whispered as she quietly walked out of the door.

With Ranma...

"Why can't I hear them anymore?" He asked himself as listened harder and harder, but still heard nothing.

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER!" Lula screamed into his ear.

"YOUCH! When did you-? How did you-?" Ranma was staring at his sister in confusion. He hadn't heard nor sensed her coming.

But Lula only smiled sweetly. "Serves you right for eaves dropping you nosey boy." Lula said with a light tap on Ranma's nose.

"Do you know martial arts?" Ranma asked, figuring that she did, from what he's seen that she could do, which was about as much as he could.

Lula only nodded with the same sweet smile.

"Why were you listening in on us?" Akane yelled. "And to think, I thought you were a gentleman. But you are just a jealous, perverted, eavesdropper!"

"Hey! I am NOT a pervert!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Akane yelled. "You've walked in on me while I was in the bath a couple times!"

"You walked in on me too a few times that I can remember!" Ranma yelled back.

"You guys really do make such a cute couple." Lula commented. But received two annoyed looks rom Ranma and Akane. "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

"We are not a couple..." Both Akane and Ranma growled at once.

"Whatever." Lula said. "Though you both sure do act like it..." Lula said with a smirk. Then she strted to walk away from them, heading back to Akane's room, ignoring the glares from Ranma and Akane as she jumped off the roof and went back into Akane's room to see P'Chan sitting on her bed. She smiled at the piglet and picked it up. "You really are a cutie." She said as she held P'Chan up. "I'll take good care of you."

Then P'Chan started to struggle and squeal.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you! Stop that before I drop you!" Lula elled at P'Chan. Then P'Chan stopped struggling and looked up at Lula. "There. You see? It's okay." Lula soothed the piglet before she sang to it.

_Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in these stories pages  
The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And Ill try to hold it in  
Yeah Ill try to hold it in_

The worlds on fire its more then I can handle  
Ill tap into the water try and bring my share  
Try to bring more, more then I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

I watch the heavens but I find no calling  
Something I can do to change whats coming  
Stay close to me while the skys falling  
I don't wanna be left alone don't wanna be alone

The worlds on fire its more then I can handle  
Ill tap into the water try and bring my share  
Try to bring more, more then I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

Hearts break hearts mend love still hurts  
Visions clash planes crash still theres talk of  
saving souls still colds closing in on us

We part the veil on our killer sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take the less we become  
The fortune of one man means less for some

The worlds on fire its more then I can handle  
Ill tap into the water try and bring my share  
Try to bring more, more then I can handle  
Bring it to the table  
Bring what I am able

Soon, P'Chan was fast alseep in Lula's arms before Lula got into her bed, allowing P'Chan to sleep wih her tonight and soon fell into slumber herself.

With Akane and Ranma...

Both had been quiet for quite some time now. They were sitting next to each other and staring up into the sky. Ranma would look back at Akane for a bit before looking back up at the stars. Then he noticed that she was starting to shiver. He took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it across Akane's shoulders.

"You should go inside if you're cold." Ranma told her.

"I'm fine. I won't ba able to sleep anyway. I'm too excited about tomorrow." Akane said. "I like your sister. She's nice."

"Umm... Yeah, I guess so." Ranma said as he scratced his head and looked back up at the stars.

"Well, I'll go back in now. You should too. You have schol tomorrow." Akane said after sitting for a few more moments. Then she stood up and went over to where she climb back into her room through her window.

"Akane!" Ranma exclaimed, but she was already gone. He really did care about her, and he had had a fw outbursts that proved it, like when they were skating and he got possessive of Akane on the ice. He hated to admit it, but he was even jealous of Ryoga sometimes. Maybe if he were to turn into a little piglet, Akane would hold him in her arms instead of Ryoga. "Yeah right." Ranma chuckled to himself with a slight smile before he stood up and also went off the roof and headed back to his own room.

AN- Yeah, this was a long chaper and I think that this makes up for any updating I have failed to do in the past few weeks for this story. OK? I can't help it that I was in Vegas and had no computer access that was for free and I was broke at he time, depending on my mom for momey while we were there. OK? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	5. School

**Chapter 5:**

Ranma and Lula headed to school the next day, neither wearing the uniform. Ranma was wearing his normal clothes while Lula had some clothes that looked a lot like his. They looked like perfect twins as they walked down the street, people staring at them the whole way.

"Did you have to wear that?" Ranma asked.

"Why not? I'm trying to fit in." Lula replied as she looked over her schedule. "Are you sure we have the same schedule?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ranma asked.

"You really don't seem like the type to be in chorus." Lula tol him as she pointed to the class on her paper.

"Oh! That's because Pop made me take all the same classes as Akane when I started and she's in chorus. That's why I'm in that class." Ranma explained.

"Oh. Well, that's cool. I took chorus in highschool in the U.S." Lula told him.

"Then you fit in just fine." Ranma replied.

Then they entered the school grounds to mayhem. People were staring at them like they had two heads. Ranma and Lula looked around. There was dead silence before someone yelled, 'It's the girl Ranma!'

"My pigtailed goddess! You came back to me!" Kuno yelled as he ran to Lula.

"Oh great..." Ranma groaned.

"Wha- Hey! Get off of me!" Lula screamed at Kuno.

"My pigtailed, it has been far too long." Kuno said.

"Who is this nut?" Lula asked Ranma as she pointed to Kuno. "And why does he keep calling me his pigtailed goddess?"

"You don't remember me?" Kuno asked Lula.

"OK Lover Boy." Lula said before she pushed away from Kuno and kicked him in the face. "Time to let go of me and Ranma, please explain to me why this pervert is hugging me when he doesn't even know me."

Ranma only shrugged, not able to answer that question with Kuno right there. Then he started to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here Ranma!" Lula exclaimed as she flipped over Kumo and ran up to Ranma. "Tell me. Why is that idiot hugging me?" Lula yelled in Ranma's face.

Then Ranma grabbed Lula's arm without a word and pulled her into the building, people still staring at them. Once they were in a secluded area, Ranma started talking. "It's because I've ad a few incidents where I've turned into a girl on school property, and one time, Kuno saw me, and now whenever he sees me as a girl, he keeps calling me his 'Pigtailed Goddess' because he doesn't know that the girl is me!" Ranma whispered.

"Huh? So, wait. He has a crush on YOU, and doesn't know that the girl is YOU?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Ranma replied.

"O...kay..." Lula said.

"Oh Raaannnnmmmmmmaaaaaa!" Some called, and Ranma's face went pale.

"Oh God..." Ranma said under his breath.

"Just hw many girlfriends do you have?" Lula asked.

"I don't want any right now!" Ranma said as he went and hid in a locker.

"Huh?" Lula asked, then she saw a girl running towards her with long black hair wearing a black dress.

"Where'd Ranma go?" She asked to no one in particular. Then she saw Lula. "Ahh... The pigtailed girl. What are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? I have a name! And I go to school here. Now who are you and why are you looking for Ranma?" Lula asked.

"I'm looking for him because I can. Now what is he to you?" The girl asked.

"My brother." Lula replied.

"Oh how sweet. You look a lot like him." The girl said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever. Now who are you and how do you know me?" Lula asked.

"Don't you remember? I'm Kodachi Kuno." Kodachi said as she pulled out a black rose. "We fought over Ranma in the Rhythmic Gymnastics Wrestling tornament."

"Sorry. Doesn't ring any bells. But if you leave then I'll let Ranma know that you're looking for him." Lula replied. "Bye." She said as she waved her hand with a cute smile.

"How sweet of you. Alright then. Be sure to tell him that I have transfered to this schooland hope to see him soon." Kodachi said.

"I will." Lula said before she watched Kodachi run off. Once the coast was clear, she went to the locker that Ranma hid in, and noticed that it was her own locker.

"Is she gone?" Ranma asked.

"Yep. And she says she's looking for you and transfered to this school and hopes that she can see you soon." Lula replied before Ranma crawled out of the locker. Then she shut it and pushed Ranma against it, surprising Ranma with her stength. "And just how much trouble did you get into before I arrived?" She growled.

"I didn't get into any trouble!" Ranma yelled.

"Then why do all these people keep coming over to me and calling me Ranma and saying I fought with them?" Lula growled.

"Because I fought them as a girl." Ranma replied. Then the bell rang. "Look, let's just get to class before we're late."

"Whatever." Lula said as she let Ranma go and they started towards their first class.

AN- I think this story is going down hill. But anyway, I'm gonna comtinue with it. Heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	6. Classes

**Chapter 6:**

Ranma and Lula went into there first class. Lula sat next to Ranma and P'Chan sat in her lap all during class as she took notes and paid attention to what the teacher was saying, even though she knew most of all the stuff already, she didn't want people to think she was weird for not doing any work or anything anf getting straight A's. It was bad enough for her when she was ten years old and in tenth grade, surrounded by kids who were five and six years older than her. That stunk. She wasn't even aloud to go to prom because she was too young at the time and never could find a date for anything. It was a bad highschool life for her. So she wanted to make it up to herself, by taking highschool again, and also getting closer to her brother at the same time. This would be better, and she would actually be able to enjoy highschool instead of being the outsider all the time.

Then the bell rang. "Oh! Class! Homework is textbook page 89, questions 1-40. Due tomorrow!" The teacher told the class before anyone was out of the room, and Lula wrote the work down quickly before she packed up her books and slung her book bag over her shoulder, and picking P'Chan up in her arms.

"I still can't believe you brought that pig to school with you." Ranma mumbled.

"Why not. He's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Even cuter than the kittens I brought home." Lula said, then saw Ranma slightly jump at the mention of cats. "Sorry. I promise they won't go anywhere near you while I have them at home. Okay?"

"Whatever." Ranma mumbled as he and Lula walked out into the hallway, only for Ranma to stop and Lulu bump into him.

"Hey! What's up? Why did you stop like that..." Lula trailed off when she saw what Ranma had stopped to look at. He was staring at a girl who was walking down the hall. She wasn't in school uniform. She was in a pair of short jean shorts and a tight, V-neck, black shirt that had a star in the middle ofit with City Girl:New York City written under it with a pair of sneakers on her feet.

"Anyone know where I can find Ranma Saotome?" She called through the halls and a few people pointed to Ranma and she looked at him, her face brightening up as she ran over to him and gave hima big hug. "Ranmy! Oh my God! It's been so long! Look at you! You look great!"

"Mira?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah!" Mira exclaimed with a smile. "You got my letter, right?"

"Yeah. Wow. I didn't think I'd see you this soon. You look great too. How long have you been in Japan?" Ranma asked.

"Ahem!" Lula said as she elbowed Ranma in the side.

"Ow! Sorry. Mira, this is my twin sister Lula. Lula, this is Mira." Ranma introduced everyone.

"Wow! You look so cute! And just like Ranma too. Well, I just dropped by to say hi and so you knew I was in town. I live at the Miniro Training Hall about three blocks from the Tendo Training Hall. Stop by sometime. K?" Mira told them. "I'll let you guys get to your classes now. Bye." She said before placing a kiss on Ranma's cheek, then leaving quickly.

Lula looked at Mira walking down the hall, then at Ranma, who was still staring at Mira. "I thought you said she was just a friend!" She yelled.

"She is!" Ranma replied.

"Yeah right." Lula said as she passed Ranma, heading for chorus.

"She is just a friend. I don't know why she kissed my cheek. She just suddenly started signing letters to me with Love and XOXOXO. None of it is my fault! Okay?" Ranma told Lula.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class," Lula smirked when she looked at Ranma, "you pimp."

"Hey!" Ranma said, not looking happy about being called a pimp.

"Pimp!" Lula laughed.

"Hey! I'm not a pimp!" Ranma yelled.

"Yes you are!" Lula said before she dashed down the hall with P'Chan in her arms, Ranma running after her.

"Get back gere Lula!" Ranma yelled as he chased her down the halls. But they soon got to chorus, and the chase ended. Lula walked into the classroom with a smiled on her face, and Ranma followed.

"Hello new student." Mrs. Michigoro, the music teacher, a fairly young woman who had the body of a celebrity and looked like she should be a famous singer instead of a music teacher at a high school, greeted Lula. "And good morning Ranma."

"Morning." Lula and Ranma said at once, and Lula took the seat next to Ranma, placing P'Chan in her lap.

"Well, since we have a new student today, maybe we should see what she can do." She said as she looked at Lula. "Lula Saotome, will you please grace us with your voice, so I can figure out what you should sing as."

"Sure." Lula said. "But might I tell you that at my old highschool I was top in my chorus class, so... Just thought I should tell you."

"Well, we'll have to see what you can do here." Mrs. Michigoro said.

"Okay then." Lula said as she set P'Chan down on her seat and pulled out a CD. "Could you play this music. There's no singing with it, just the music."

"Sure." Mrs. Michigoro said as she took the CD and put it in a very expensive looking sound system she had in the room. Then the music started playing, and Lula sang.

_Ooh hey,yeah_

Hush,just stop  
There´s nothing you can do or say,baby  
I´ve had enough  
I´m not your property as from today,baby  
You might thing that I won´t make it on my own  
But now I´m...

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it´s nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain´t killing me no more  
I´m stronger

Than I ever thought that I could be,baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn´t really care ´bout me  
You might think that I can´t take it,but you´re wrong  
´Cause now I´m...

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it´s nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain´t killing me no more  
I´m stronger

Come on,now  
Oh yeah

Here I go,on ma own  
I don´t need nobody,  
better off alone  
Here I go,on my own now  
I don´t need nobody,  
not anybody  
Here I go,alright,here I go

_Stronger than yesterday  
Now it´s nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain´t killing me no more  
I´m stronger_

Everyone in class clapped for Lula, especially Ranma. She was really good.

Mrs. Michigoro didn't look impressed though. "That was very nice, but this isn't _American_ _Idol_ Lula. This school chorus. We sing opera and musicals, not pop music that you listen to on your iPod."

"Fine. I can do opera too. Just go to number five on the disc and that's an opera voice song. I'll sing it." Lula told Mrs. Michigoro.

"Please do." Mrs. Michigoro said, and went to track five on the CD, and the music started, and then Lula began to sing.

_Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente  
perso in questo mare  
si è arreso alla corrente  
chi non è mai stato vincente?_

Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza

davanti ad un dolore  
nel freddo di una stanza

Dedicato a chi cerca la sua libertà

Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza  
ad ogni sua ferita  
ogni sua bellezza

I sing to life and to it's tragic beauty  
To pain and to strife, but all that dances through me  
The rise and the fall; i've lived through it all

Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita  
come impossessato, uscita fra le dita  
era sempre già finita

Canto alla vita  
negli occhi tuoi riflessa  
facile e infinita  
terra a noi promessa

Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama

Non dubitare mai  
Non dubitare mai  
Non lasciarla mai da sola  
da sola  
... ancora ...

Canto alla vita  
alla sua bellezza

Canto alla vita  
canto a dolce e fiera  
a questo nostro viaggio  
che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama...

"There." Lula said when she was finished.

"Very nice. Josh Groban is not easy to perfect." Mrs. Michigoro said. "I think this will be a very fun year for you and me both, she said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lula said before she went back to her seat, putting P'Chan on her lap, and listening to Mrs. Michigoro for the rest of the class.

AN- There! I have updated three stories so far tonight! I am SO not slacking on my updating this weekend. I've just been busier than usual with school. Yes, just school stuff alone has kept me from updating for like, two weeks. LOL. Anywho, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	7. Where Is He?

**Chapter 7:**

Ranma and Lula finished chorus and were heading togym.

"That was fun." Lula exclaimed as they walked down the halls.

"Whatever." Ranma said. "Look, gym here is seperate ofr boys and girls, so you'll be onyour own for a while, okay?"

"Sure. Have fun at your class." Lula said as she turned towards the girls' locker room, taking P'Chan with her, which really bugged Ranma. But there wasn't much he could do about it. He couldn't run into the girls' locker room to take P'Chan; that would be suicide on his part. Not to mention everyone would call him a pervert, and he got enough of that from Akane already.

Ranma went into the boys' locker room and started to change.

"Hey Ranma? Who's that girl that's been with you all day?" A boy asked.

"Yeah! I thought you were with Akane!" Another yelled.

"You're not cheatin' on her while she's gone, are ya Saotome?" Another asked.

"Guys! No! She's my sister!" Ranma told them.

"You're sister?" They all asked.

"Introduce us then!" One told him.

"No way. You can introduce yourselves." Ranma replied.

"Is she the one who participated in the Rhythmic Gymnastics Wrestling tornament?" Someone asked.

"No." Ranma said. "She just got here a few days ago from overseas." Ranma said before he closed his locker and walked away. "I'll see you guy outside." He said as walked out of the locker room.

Ranma ignored all the questions he got for the rest of the class. he was wondering how he could get "P'Chan" away from Lula, and also wondering how Akane was doing while she was away. he secretly really did like her, though he hoped that no one knew. He headed out to the field where the coach was. He looked over and saw all the girls coming out and saw Lula standing around with P'Chan in her arms. She was surrounded by a bunch of girls who wanted to hold P'Chan, but she wasn't letting them touch the pig. Then he went over to the group around the coach and started to stretch.

"Come on Saotome! Introduce us!" One of them said.

"Yeah, let that chick who's following you around know us!" Another said.

"No way. It's none of my business." Ranma said. Then he stood just as the coach started to tell them about what they were doing, which was baseball against the girls. _Great. _Ranma thought with a groan.

Everyone tooka position, and Ranma ended up being first baseman. The girls came over and went up to batt. Lula came first. She stepped up to the plate, and the pitcher threw the ball, and she hit it and dashed to first base, getting there before the ball even touched the ground. She smiled at her brother before taking position, ready to run.

"Having fun?" She asked Ranma.

"I don't really like gym, so not really." Ranma replied.

"That's too bad." Lula said. Then another girl hit the ball. "See ya!" She exclaimed before dashing off, only to get out when the second baseman caught the ball and tagged her before she hit the base. But she still smiled and shrugged before she ran back to the line of girls that were up at batt and went to get P'Chan, only to find that he was gone. "Shit! Where is he?" She asked as she looked around the area, tearing everything apart.

Ranma watched as Lula frantically tore up all the sports equiptment. "Time out!" He yelled and ran over to Lula. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find P'Chan!" Lula yelled, her eyes watering up. "I promised Akane I would take care of him while she was gone! And now he's gone!"

"It' alright Lula. We'll find him." Ranma said. Then he saw Ryoga coming around the corner. _So that's where he went. _Ranma thought as he watched Ryoga.

"Ranma." Ryoga said curtly.

"Ryoga." Ranma said, then moved closer to Ryoga, "Or should I say P'Chan." Ranma whispered.

"And who's P'Chan?" Ryoga asked through gritted teeth.

"Ryoga!" Lula exclaimed. "Can youplease help us find Akane's little piggy? I promised her I would take care of him! She'll be so sad if she finds out that he's gone!"

"Yes Ryoga, why don't you help us find P'Chan?" Ranma asked, not sounding like he was asking though, but instead dropping hints to his sister and hoping she would pick them up.

"Whatever." Ryoga sighed.

"Okay. Ryoga, yu can come with me, and Ranma, you can tell the teachers what we're doing and then go look in some other direction." Lula said.

"Got it." Ranma replied, then went to the coaches to tell them what the situation was.

"Let's go Ryoga." Lula said as she pulled Ryoga along and watched as Ranma went somewhere else.

With Ranma...

"That idiot. She has no idea that 'P'Chan' is with her right now." Ranma mumbled as he followed his sister and Ryoga quietly, making sure Ryoga didn't try anything with his sister. This was going to be fun.

AN- OK, just for you guys I tried my best to get this back picturing with Ryoga/Lula or back focusing on Ranma. I think I did a better job with that than I did in the last chapter, and I'm sorry I started to make the story revolve around Lula. If I do that again, please tell me cuz sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing that. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	8. Bath Discoveries

**Chapter 8:**

Lula, Ryoga, and Ranma looked everywhere for P'Chan, and Lula had started crying. "Why can't we find him? We looked everywhere. Now Akane's gonna hate me. She loved that pig!" Lula cried. Ranma sat her down next to the wall, and let her sulk about how Akane would never trust her again. Then he went to Ryoga with an angry look on his face.

"Why don't you just change back into the pig. Then we can avoid this whole ordeal." Ranma hissed quietly.

"I'm not changing back. Not until Akane returns." Ryoga hissed back.

"So you're going to make Lula suffer through this whole thing, thinking that Akane is going to hate her for the rest of her life, until Akane comes back?" Ranma asked. Then he calmed himself down. "Look Ryoga, I know you like Akane, it's written all over your face, and I'm usually against you being a pig. But could you just change back into the pig until Akane gets back?"

"What's in it for me?" Ryoga asked, checking out Lula, who was still sulking.

Ranma let out a small growl. "Nothing. Just to get my sister to stop crying." Ranma growled.

"Hmm..." Ryoga acted like he was thinking about it. "No. Maybe later on. I'm tired of being a pig. I need a break." Ryoga said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Lula looked up and Ryoga, who was walking away. "Where do you think you're going?" Lula asked.

"I'm heading out to go find Akane." Ryoga replied, not looking back.

"And what do you think Akane will say when she finds her piggy missing? We need help finding him, and you're Akane's friend." Lula replied standing up. "And if you're Akane's friend, you don't want her to have to come home from a long week to find that her piggy's missing."

Ryoga turned around. Lula did havea point. And if he was missing again, and didn't return before Akane did, then Akane wouldn't be very happy for him to be missing. He let out a sign and turned around. "Fine." Ryoga said. "I'll look over here. You guys can go somewhere else and look." Ryoga said before he went behind a wall.

"Just wait here Lula." Ryoga said as he followed Ryoga behind the wall.

"Where are you-"

"I'll be right back!" Ranma exclaimed before he dissappeared behind the wall.

"But..." Lula said as she stood up and started to follow Ranma only to turn the corner and find Ranma holding P'Chan in his arms. "P'Chan!" Lula exclaimed with a happy smiled as she took P'Chan out of Ranma's arms and held him in hers. She laughed a little and she rubbed her cheek against P'Chan's. "Thank you so much for finding him Ranma." Lula thanked her brother before she hugged him with a happy smile on her face.

"Alright. Now let's get back to class." Ranma said as he led Lula back to the field where the rest of the class was.

Later that Day...

It was dinner time, and Kasumi had made dinner for everyone. Lula and Ranma had eaten almost the same amount, surprising everyone with their apetite today, since it was more than usual. Then Lula got up, thanked Kasumi for dinner, and headed to the bath of the house, P'Chan in her arms.

Ranma noticed this and let out a low growl. _She'll learn. It's the only way. _Ranma thought. But the thought of Ryoga seeing his sister naked just heated his blood. She was his sister, even if he had just found out.

In the Bath...

Lula had gotten undressed and was now getting in the tub. She still had P'Chan in her arms. "You smell as dirty as a pig P'Chan." She said witha giggle. "I bet Akane will be happy yo come home and see you nice and clean." She said as she stepped into the bath, her hair soaking in the water. Then she set P'Chan into the tub, and watched as he started to stink. "P'Chan?" She asked, and then almost screamed when she saw Ryoga come up out of the water.

Lula opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped but Ryoga's hand over her mouth. She tried to shake his hand off, but he kept shhhh'ing her until she calmed down.

When she fiinally stopped fighting him, she glared at him, her chest heaving from breathing as heavy as she was before Ryoga moved his hand from her mouth. "Please don't scream." Ryoga whispered. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Lula said with a glare. "You _pig!_"

"I can't help it that I changed. And then Akane found me and decided to make me her pet." Ryoga explained.

"Oh I bet you liked that you lech." Lula hissed.

"No! That's not what I meant. I umm... I just couldn't run away and hurt her like that, y'know?" Ryoga tried to clear up his case, but was failing miserably.

"No I don't know. But I do know is that I should beat the shit outta you right now. I don't care if we're naked. You'd deserve it." Lula threatened.

"I know, I know. This is very wrong, but please don't scream. Please don't." Ryoga begged.

"And what do I get out of this?" Lula asked him, still glaring, and wish he would get off of her. It really wasn't a position she felt comfortable in.

"What do you want?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm..." Lula thought about it. But she soon pushed Ryoga to the other end of the bath as she followed him. She got really close to his face. "How about you leave Akane and Ranma alone for starters." Lula told him. "Stop getting in the way of their engagement."

"But I love Akane. I can't do that." Ranma replied.

"But she is engaged to Ranma already, and their parents are set on that." Lula told him. "You can't get in the middle of something like that."

"Why can't I?" Ryoga yelled, starting to get up, but Lula pushed him back down.

"Because, in case you didn't notice, which anyone can by the way they act around each other sometimes, they like each other more than they let on. But it's so obvious that anyone can figure it out." Lula replied. "They really, _really_, like each other."

Ryoga stayed silent. No one had ever just told him that flat out before. He knew Akane really like Ranma. _I guess it just took someone to say it to my face to show me. _He thought.

The two of them stayed silent and just stared at each other for a while, not realizing what was happening. It wasn't until they heard someone knocking on the door that Lula jumped away from Ryoga and went to the other end of the bath quickly. "Yeah?" Lula called.

"You alright in there?" They heard Ranma's voice asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lula replied, then waited for a few minutes to make sure Ranma was gone. Then she turned back to Ryoga. "I'll stay quiet if you stop getting between Ranma and Akane, starting when Akane gets back." Lula replied. Then she looked around, noticing that Ryoga wouldn't stop looking at her.

"You know, you look so much like your brother. I keep thinking that you're him." Ryoga commented.

"Well stop thinking that. I'm his twin sister, but I'm not him." Lula replied, still glaring at Ryoga.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah yeah. Well, I'm getting out, so if you could just turn around, then that would be great. And if you can turn back intoa pig again, then that'd be cool too, just so nothing will look too awkward when we walk outta here." Lula told him.

Ryoga only nodded, not wanting to say anything more. Lula got out of the bath and wrapped her robe around her body, then turned her back to Ryoga. "I won't look so you can get out and change back into a pig." She said.

Ryoga then got out and went over to teh cold shower and poured the cold water on him before letting out a squeal to let Lula know that he had changed. Lula turned around at the cound of the squeal and turned the water off before picking up Ryoga in her arms (or P'Chan), and walked out of the bathroom and headed to her own room. She set P'Chan down on the floor. "Turn around _pig_." She said coldly before she went to her trunk and pulled out her PJ's and checked to make sure P'Chan had turned around. Then she change quickly before she went back over to P'Chan. "I can't believe I shared my bed with you." She said when she picked him. "But you know what? I'm gonna be nice to ya. I'll let you stay as a human until Akane gets back." She said as she set Ryoga down as found a pot of warm water that basically came out of nowhere and pour it on Ryoga before throwing a blanket around him.

"Thanks." He thanked her.

"Oh you're not off the hook yet boy. To keep me quiet it's gonna take more than just thank you's." Lula told him. Then she left the room and soon came back with Ryoga's pack the she found in the hallway for some reason. "Change into some clothes." She told him as she threw him the pack. "Knock on the door when you're done changing." She said.

"You don't have to do this, you know." Ryoga told her before she left. "I could just go stay at an inn."

"And how do you expect me to keep you out of trouble that way?" She replied before she walked out of the room, leaving Ryoga questioning about what that comment meant. But he quickly changed, then knocked on the door to let Lula know he had changed. "Cool." She said before she came back in. Then she went over to her trunk and pulled out an extra futon andlaid it out for Ryoga, and added a pillow and blanket for him. "There you go. Then no one will suspect anything about me letting you stay human all week." Lula said. "Does anyone else know about this?" She asked.

"Ranma." Ryoga replied.

"Really?" Lula asked through gritted teeth. _How could he not tell me this? _She thought angrily. All-well. She's give Ranma a piece of her mind tomorrow. "Anyone else?"

"Shampoo and her grandma. I think that's all." Ryoga replied as he laid down on the futon Lula had set up for him.

"Okay. Just making sure." Lula said as she laid down on her own futon. Then she looked at Ryoga. "Don't you ever get lonely when you're on your own?" She asked.

"Sometimes. But I haven't really been alone in a while." Ryoga replied.

"Ah." Lula said. Then rolled over. "Good-night Ryoga."

Ryoga didn't reply though. He only rolled over and fell asleep.

AN- I think this was a pretty long and good chapter. Hope you guys all enjoyed it! Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	9. Awakening

**Chapter 9:**

Ranma woke up the next morning, ready to tell Ryoga that Lula was off limits. Even if Ranma had only just met Lulu, he still felt that he needed to be there for her a protect her since she was his sister. Just like every brother, he wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt or anything, just because she was his sister. Then he thought about all those shows where the brother is always pestering the sister, and thought it seemed amusing. _Maybe I should try that sometime. _He thought.

He went down the hall to Lula's room, figuring Lula still had him as a pig in her bed since he didn't hear her scream last night or anything. He knocked on the door. There was no answer, and he wondered if anyone was even in there. He pressed his ears up against the door and stayed quiet so he wouldn't disturb anyone. He could hear movement, but he figured she was still asleep since there wasn't much other noise. So he opened the door, planning on just sneaking in, grabbing Ryoga (P'Chan), and getting back out without causing any trouble.

But when Ranma opened the door, he was shocked to see Ryoga, in human form, not a pig, and laying next to Lula with an arm around her. Ranma was ready to scream, but was stopped when Nabiki and Akane grabbed him and Kasumi closed the door quietly. Ranma pulled free of the girls and turned around to face them, confused about why they had attacked him, and then started wondering what Akane was doing home so soon. "What the heck are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Don't you have any manners? Walking into a girl's room like that!" Kasumi wagged her finger in Ranma's face.

"But Ryoga-!"

"No! Leave them be Ranma. Think about it." Akane told him. "If he and Lula get together, then Ryoga won't bother me anymore about him liking me." Akane said, remembering the time Shampoo used accupunture to make her be all over Ryoga, and then Ryoga went completely nuts over Akane. She shivered at the thought of that happening again.

"What are you doing home anyway?" Ranma asked.

"Our bus broke down half way there, so we were all brought home by plane. The school is going to mail a refund to everyone." Akane explained.

"Oh." Ranma said. Then there was an awkward silence, until they all heard Lula screaming from in her own room, and then a loud slapping sound was heard soon after. "I told you!" Ranma said through gritted teeth before he dashed into the room.

Lula was backed away from Ryoga, throwing pillows and anything else she could grab at him. Ryoga was trying to block everything thrown at him, and had gotten a bright red hand print on his cheek from where Lula slapped him.

Ranma came in and saw the small kittens from pet store running for their lives towards him. He froze and turned right around and ran out of the room. Akane came in right after and closed the door so the kittens wouldn't get out. "Lula!" She yelled over the crashing of everything Lula had been throwing. Lula stopped and looked at Akane.

"Akane! You're back!" She said with a smile, as if nothing had happened. Then she stood and ran over to Akane and gave her a hug. "So glad you're back."

"Akane!" Ryoga exclaimed with a nervous smile. Had she seen him in here with Lula? And if she had, was she hurt? The fact that Akane could have seen him embracing another woman scared him more than anything. "I-I can explain!" He exclaimed, sounding more nersous and scared then anything.

"Explain what?" Akane asked as a kitten jumped on top of her head. She picked it up off her head and pet it gently and lovingly.

"Nothing." Ryoga sighed.

"So where's P'Chan?" Akane asked. That was when both Lula and Ryoga stiffened.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He shows up when he wants in this room. He could be in your room, since he's used to staying in there all the time." Lula suggested.

"Hmm... I'll go check. Thanks Lula." Akane said, then put the kitten down and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Lula turned to Ryoga. "You better hurry, or she's not gonna find her little piggy." Lula said before she went to her luggage and took out some clothes for the day. Ryoga took the hint and went out the window, which just just out side of which was a small spring. He jumped out of the window and landed in the cold water, swimming to the edge, and walked onto land as a small black piggy. Then he hurried into the house, and found Akane.

"P'Chan!" Akane exclaimed as she picked up the small piggy. "I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged the piggy. Ranma walked into the room where Akane was and glared at the pig. He despised Ryoga now. Why couldn't Akane see that he wasthe pig? "I see Lula took good care of you for me." Akane said as she nuzzled the pigs nose with her own with a cute smile. Ranma could just see the blush on Ryoga's face, even though Ryoga was curently a pig. He let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to leave. But then he was stopped. "Ranma?" Akane asked while she put P'Chan down. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." Ranma said, turning his face away from Akane so she couldn't see the blush.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked as she walked over to Ranma.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Ranma said. What was going on? Why was he so embarrassed and nervous? Then he turned around. "I-I just can't you would put your face near that dirty pig!" It was a few sencond, when he saw the look on Akane's face that Ranma realized whathe had said, and soon found himself being smacked in the face with a frying pan Akane had grabbed from Kasumi, who was passing by with breakfast.

"I hate you Ranma!" Akane yelled, then stomped off to her room.

Ranma rolled his eyes. _Great... _He said. Then shrugged when he saw everyone at the table. _She'll get over it, she always does... _

AN-Alright! This is long enough! Andi really need to catch up a few other stories, as you all know. So let it at this, k? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Lovable Jewel

**Chapter 10:**

Ranma sat outside of the dojo. Akane hadn't talked to him all morning. He wondered if he had really done it this time. _She was really mad at me. I shouldn't have said that to her. _Ranma thought. And he wondered if he truly had ruined his chances Akane. It scared him to think of that. What if she hated him forever? Then he laid down. "Like I care how she feels."

"That idiot." Lula murmered as she walked by. Then she decided to take a walk. But as she walked out, she saw a broach(sp?) on the ground. She picked it. She noticed that it hd a smile one way, but a frown the other way. Then she looked ahead of her to see Akane carrying a suitecase. "She probably dropped it." Lula said, then walked over to Akane. "Akane! Did you drop this?" She asked.

"What is it?" Akane asked, then looked at what Lula had. "I don't think so. All-well. It might have fallen out of my suitecase." Akane said. "Thanks." She said.

"Here, you should wear it." Lula said as she pinned it to Akane's shirt. "Wow. It looks so pretty. Just makes sure you keep the smile up, then it's nicer." Lula said.

"Thanks Lula." Akane said. "Y'know, sometimes I wonder how you and Ranma could possibly be related." Akane said.

"Yeah, well, I do sometimes too." Lula replied. "But I'm off for a walk. I'll be back by dinner. See-ya!" She said, then walked towards the door and left.

Akane smiled, glad Ranma had found some family other than his idiot father. Then she took her suitecase to her room and unpacked. Once unpacked she found it peiceful and quiet around for some reason. She wasn't used to that since Ranma and his father came along. Then she looked out her window and saw Ranma. She didn't know what it was, but something about just looking at Ranma made her day a while lot better. She let outhappy sigh and smiled and she watched him dreamily. Then after a few second and blinked and wondered what she was thinking. This was Ranma after all. "That's right. You're dilusional. It's Ranma, not some dreamy hunk. Although..." She said, then she went back to her window and watched him some more. "But if it's just Ranma, then why do I feel like I can do this all day long?" She asked herself.

Then she saw Ranma look up and her and crimson blush covered her face. She looked away as if nothing had happened, but Ranma continued to watch her, wondering what she was doing. _Probably thinking ofdifferent ways to kill me... _Ranma thought. Then he looked away and laid back down on the ground. He hearda bang from Akane's room then and looked to see that her windows were shut. So he turned back to getting comfortable until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hm?" He asked.

"Ranma?" He heard Akane's voice ask, and he jumped, not expecting that. "W-what do you want now?" He asked, not thinking she could get out here that fast.

"Nothing." She said with a smile, then sat down next to him. She looked up at the sky. "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Ranma asked.

"Do you love me?" Akane asked before she looked at Ranma, who was blushing furiously.

"Huh? Umm... I-uhh... Well, Akane, I-"

"'Cause I love you Ranma." Akane said as she leaned closer to Ranma, only inches from his face.

"Didn't you just say you hated me a little while ago?" Ranma asked, getting a bit nervous. What was wrong with Akane? Why was she acting this way? This was not Akane.

"I didn't mean it. Not a single word of it." Akane said with a smile. "I could never hate you Ranma." She said as she hugged Ranma with a smile and dog her face into his chest, cuddling with him.

_Girls are weird... _Ranma thought with a blush on his face. He didn't think Akane even dared to love him, but now he guessed that things were changing.

With Lula...

Lula hummed as she walked down the street. She need to check on her shop to see how her new employees were doing with their jobs. She had a smile on her face, ready to go greet all her animals. She arrived outside of the shop to see a little black piggy outside. "Ryoga? What are you doing here?" She asked. Then she picked him up. He struggled in her grasp, but soon calmed down when he recognized who it was. Lula took Ryoga inside the shop. She greeted her new employees, then headed back to her office. She placed Ryoga down on the floor and went to the bathroom in the back. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm water, then poured it on Ryoga, instantly changing him into his normal self. Then she grabbed a blanket and threw it at him. "So what are you doing here Ryoga?"

"Nothing. I was just out for a walk." Ryoga replied.

"And why would you want to leave your beloved Akane?" Lula asked.

"I saw her, hanging all over Ranma." Ryoga replied. "He's got to have her under some spell or something, i just know it!"

"Or maybe they just like each other." Lula told him. "Ever think of that genius?"

"Not possible. Do you ever see how much they fight? They are constantly at each others' neck! They could never like each other!" Ryoga yelled.

"They're in love! There's no spells, no mind control, nothing! It's pure feeling!" Lula yelled back as she slammed a fist on her desk. "Now you are going to leave them be, and if they end up together, then so be it, got it?"

"No. I love Akane more than that idiot could ever! Yu just don't understand..." Ryoga said.

"Don't understand? Don't _understand_?" Lula asked, sounding pissed. "You're telling me I don't _understand_? Excuse me, but i probably understand better than you could ever understand! Akane and Ranma really love each other! They just put up a front all the time! Now, take these clothes and get dressed." Lla said as she took a staff uniform and threw it at Ryoga, which was a pair of jeans and a polo shirt that said Pups and Kits Pets Shop on the chest. "Perfect. You could even work here if I wanted to hire you." She said with a smile.

"I don't need a job." Ryoga growled, not liking the uniform one bit.

Lula chuckled. "Why don't I give you the grand tour." She suggested, then opened her door and led him through the store, showing him the different sections, such as the aquarium section, the cats, and the dogs, and even the little rodents she had in the shop. "There's a lot to take care of, so I hired some college students who were willing to work for me. It helps." Lula said. Then she looked at the window and saw the sun was setting. "Oh shoot! I have to get back for dinner!" She said as she ran out the door. "You guys lock up at closing time! Ryoga, I'll catch ya later! Cya y'all!" Lula said quicky as she ran out the door and headed back home for dinner, leaving Ryoga alone in the pet shop with no clue how to get back home...

AN- Yeah yeah yeah, I was rereading mymangas and that episode came across my eyes, so I decided to add it into the story, and why not? I like it. Hehe. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
